Till The End of the Line, Cap
by ohtoajohnlock
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in college together, and once S.H.I.E.L.D have hold of them Steve's life is about to change. Whilst an agent, having a relationship with Bucky becomes difficult for Steve to manage and, through no fault of his own, Steve is forced to choose between whom to trust and whom to love.
1. Start of the Line

**Hello everyone, here is my first ever Marvel fanfic for you to read! I have so many ideas for this and it is very tricky to write so in the next chapter I'm hoping to have it in someone's perspective. Thanks for reading and make sure to follow/favourite/review so that I know it's worth writing! **

* * *

_Time is too slow for those who wait, _

_too swift for those who fear, _

_too long for those who grieve, _

_too short for those who rejoice, _

_but for those who love, _

_t__ime is eternity._

* * *

It was Steve's first day at college and he was not looking forward to it one bit, his stomach felt queasy and his lips were dry and cracked from biting them through the night. He had been stressing over what to wear and what his lessons would be like, but the thing that had worried him the most was: what sort of people would he meet. Steve wasn't a social person and he rarely went out with people if it meant a big crowd and would much rather stay at home and play video games so the thought of college and new people frightened Steve far too much for his liking and he wished his first day would just be over and done with and have a group of mates he could be happy with and have a laugh and that would be fine.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey baseball tee and a Knicks jacket. He wasn't interested in sport but he thought if he wore the gear guys might notice him more. His hair was jelled into a messy quiff with random bits sticking out from the sides, which he spent all morning perfecting, and his blonde spikes made him a little more confident in looking cool on his first day. As he walked up to the big grey stone of a building, that looked more like a prison than a college, a massive sign at the front door read '_AGENTS FOR S.H.I.E.L.D NEEDED. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED: SPEAK TO THE HEAD.'_ Steve had no idea what S.H.I.E.L.D was but he knew he would probably find out in an assembly or something or one of the other students would end up bragging about it.

When he got inside the actual building he saw another sign reading '_NEW STUDENTS THAT WAY' _with an arrow pointing out another door to his left and then another row of arrows pointing him to the direction of big blue door. He got into the door and was faced with one final arrow which read '_ASSEMBLY ROOM THROUGH THERE' _which he followed and entered a massive, wooden chair populated assembly hall, packed full of students, he sighed as he didn't recognise anyone from High School so sat down near the front, on his own and waiting for the welcome presentation to begin. It occurred to him that no teacher was around and he felt like this was purposely done so that people could get to know the place and therefore get to know one another. He did not find this helpful and would rather a teacher talk him through what would happen or assign them into forms or something so that he could then be with a group of people and be more confident to talk to them.

Steve flipped his phone out and saw his mum had texted him saying _'Goodluck honey! You'll be the most popular guy in college just you wait! Lots of mummy cuddles xxxxxxx'_ Steve sighed at his mother's text speech and prayed no one could see it from behind because 'mummy cuddles' wasn't something he wanted people to call him or use against him or whatever. He put his phone away and looked up to see a girl with ginger hair down to her stomach and big blue eyes smiling down at him. He smiled in return but was also kind of freaked out by her staring so creepily at him, even so he indicated the seat next to him and she happily sat down. She was wearing dark green skinny jeans and a black shirt with a big gun on the front and the words '_DON'T TOUCH THIS.' _Steve found this peculiar but didn't question it, instead he introduced himself saying "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you" and she returned saying "Natasha Romanoff, you'll see." Again, Steve was puzzled by her but let her be and sat in silence as more students arrived into the hall.

Another student with dark wavy hair began to approach them, he wore a black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with the letters S.H. .D. on it and Steve reverted back to the sign at the door and thought this guy was either really eager or was just already part of the club. He came up to Steve and was quite tall and grinned at both of them and said "hello beautiful…" to Natasha "how are we doing today? I'm Bucky, Bucky Barnes and you are?"

Natasha stood up and made a point to make her boobs pop out more by putting her front forward and putting her hand out for Bucky to shake "Natasha Ramanoff, now don't expect anything from me. It's him you want."

Bucky looked at Steve then, one eyebrow up, Steve could see the colour green and gold circling his eyes quite magically and Bucky said "oh, but he has no boobs" he grinned again and Steve felt a pang of jealousy as Bucky then reached over to Natasha and touched her chin. Natasha flipped it away and Bucky pouted while keeping his eyes on Steve.

Natasha said "you know, you're not hiding your gay very well Bucky"

Steve went still then, what did Natasha have a gaydar or something… did she know he was…?

"Damn it Tash, you're such a spoil sport. I'm just playing around…" he playfully pushed her and she giggled "… just because I'm into guys doesn't mean girls can't turn me on. Well, they can't but whatever. Man how rude I haven't even said hello to this pretty thing, Bucky Barnes at your service"

Steve gulped and got up, bringing his hand out trying not to shake "my, my you are not just pretty" Bucky looked him up and down while shaking his hand and Steve said, confidently "Steve Rogers, good to meet you."

Natasha was smiling, proud of herself that she had got us to interact. Bucky was still looking Steve up and down with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth and sat in the seat that was originally Natasha's. Steve pretended he didn't notice when Bucky decided to place his hand up his leg in a stroking motion while Natasha was wittering on about Bucky's shirt. Steve felt the energy from Bucky's hand move to his leg and the warmth of Bucky's fingers made Steve burn up. As he tried to control his breathing, Bucky laughed out loud at something Natasha had said and Bucky's hand became tense on Steve's leg which made Steve breathe even more heavily as he tried to calm himself down from the feelings he was experiencing through this one movement from Bucky. It was orgasmic.

"Tash, S.H.I.E.L.D are recruiting here, calm down I saw the sign so just speak to the Head but I'm warning you it isn't easy and I only got on through my dad." Bucky was explaining to Natasha, who wouldn't stop going on about S.H.I.E.L.D. Who was S.H.I.E.L.D? Why was Natasha so obsessed with joining them?

"Ugh, but I really want to join and I don't care if it's tricky I can do it Bucks I can be an agent for sure, it's in my blood." Natasha patted her heart with her fist as though she was saluting to something and this made Bucky crack up once more.

Whilst still controlling himself from laughing, Bucky said "Doesn't matter if it's in your blood Tash, you still need to prove yourself – and Tash…" His face became serious then "…don't ever call me Bucks again because otherwise I'm taking pretty boy and you will need to find your own mates."

Steve smirked to himself as Bucky and Natasha bickered and he suddenly felt calm with who he'd gotten to know and was looking forward to spending more time with these two for sure, especially Bucky.

As the assembly began Bucky slowly whistled as a tall man with brown messy hair and wearing a tight suit walked up to the speaker to introduce the first slide "now that, pretty boy, is what I like to call a tall glass of bisexual and it's going to make two well planned out years of seducing him to get in that guys pants – as well as yours of course, but also his."

Steve giggled and appreciated the new Head Teacher, maybe not as much as Bucky but he could see the attraction. Bucky kept whispering ways he could seduce this guy and bring out his gay so that Bucky could, "make his way downtown" and Natasha slapped him to shut up because she was interested in what the Head was saying, or what Bucky said "she's just jealous, she knows I could get in his pants before her" and then Natasha hit him again and both Steve and Bucky cracked up.

Steve nudged Bucky and moved his head toward another guy, all muscle in gym gear with hair gelled into some form of sexy bird nest and Bucky's eyes widened as he said "we're gonna get on well, pretty boy… sorry, Steve. I'll call you Steve from now on and we should meet up at lunch and stuff because I'm gonna miss your butt." Bucky smiled like a puppy at Steve and Steve nodded and said "sure, Bucky that would be nice." Bucky mocked him in a posh accent and laughed and said "dude, you're adorable." They both laughed again and Bucky took Steve's hand in his and said "perfect fit, right?"

Steve nodded gobsmacked and said "right" and Bucky squeezed his hand harder and a male voice from the middle row yelled "OY GAY BOYS, PACK IT IN WILL YOU I'M GONNA CHUCK" then a thud occurred and another guy yelled "IT'S OK GUYS HE'S DOWN, KEEP BEING GAY NOONE CARES."

Natasha cracked up and yelled "WOO FOR THE GAY GUYS" and everyone yelled "AYY" and Steve blushed while Bucky cheered them on because he'd never seen people so normal be so ok with gay people and Bucky whispered "come on Steve, let's show bisexual what we have" and winked while bringing Steve to his feet. Bucky held onto Steve's hand and looked him in the eye and smirked at him and Steve waited for what was coming and Bucky nodded and then took Steve's face and kissed him hard on the lips licking the rim of his lower lip and giggled slightly as Steve licked Bucky's lip and then they settled into a motion that seemed to have come from birth and Steve forgot where they were and then heard the sound of the crowd cheering them on finally shut off as the Head in tight pants yelled "WILL YOU PACK IT IN, I HAVEN'T FINISHED! CALM DOWN!"

Bucky let go and did a sideways smirk at Steve while they both sat down he whispered "reckon he's jealous?"

"Definitely" Steve replied and Bucky giggled his musical giggle, still holding onto Steve's hand and then whispered "man, Ste, you seriously got me going there that kiss was awesome!"

Steve replied "you weren't so bad yourself" winking at him Bucky smiled cheekily and said "cheers mate" and then moved closer so Bucky was almost touching faces with Steve and he smiled to himself since he finally felt comfortable with someone and brought himself to enjoy the boring hot bisexual as he introduced them to various teachers because Steve was with Bucky and he wasn't going to let him go far.

* * *

_Thankyou so much for reading! Please make sure you let me know what you think and follow to find out what to happen next. Bye for now :)_


	2. SHIELD

**Here's the next chapter - it is lengthy and I know it isn't very exciting but I promise it's going to get better soon! I'm just playing around a bit and I hope it makes sense and you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

It was the next day and Steve was up before his alarm had even given its first bell. He'd never been so excited for anything educational in all his life and it felt peculiar so to take his mind off things he went to make himself a big breakfast since he had plenty of time to do so. It was currently 6:15am in the morning and Steve yawned as he turned the cooker on; his dad had already left for work leaving him to make a cup of tea for his mother when she decided to come down at around 7 to see him off. Steve didn't understand the need for this, but even so he let her do it because it made her happy and that's all that mattered. He knows she would most probably worry about him if she slept in and let him go to college on his own; even though he was almost an adult he was still her "little Steveweevy" and Steve just had to cope with it.

As he placed some whisked eggs into a hot pan he thought about Bucky and tried to imagine what sort of clothes he would wear today and whether he would see him in a lesson or at lunch, he hoped that Bucky hadn't already forgotten him and found someone else, thinking of this made his heart give out a pang of worry as he didn't know what sort of guys would also be in the year for Bucky to talk to. The pan began to smoke and he realised that he hadn't kept watch and what was going to be a creamy light scrambled egg on toast is now a dense burnt egg on toast: delicious. Steve chewed his way all he could stomach and heard his mum hurry down stairs, obviously woken by the burnt smell that lingered the air and Steve sighed as he wasn't proving himself as a very good cook to someone who wasn't convinced he was ready to move out.

"Oh Stevey, what is going on why are you making such a mess? Honey this isn't what I call a clean pan. What happened? What time is it? Oh Steve, it isn't even seven yet! Why are you up so early, couldn't you sleep? Did you want some medicine or water or some better breakfast? Have you put the kettle on, oh of course you haven't I'm not meant to be up, well…"

"Mum, mum, calm down I just woke up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep it's no biggy. I'm fine, your kitchens fine and I can clean that pan right up just go back to bed mum you had a long day yesterday and stop stressing about me."

"I can't go back to bed now, I'm woken up by all the shock… oh come here you brave boy" Steve's mum brought him into a heavily claustrophobic hug that a boa constrictor would be proud of and Steve patted his chubby mums back as she did so. He sighed at her unnecessary protective state and just allowed her to keep hold of him that little bit longer before she finally let go and stuck the kettle on. Steve got his stuff together and went back upstairs to get ready and to leave as quickly as he could so he could wait for Bucky at the front of college.

Once he picked out an outfit and got dressed he left the house after shouting goodbye to his sleepy mother back in bed and began his 20 minute walk to college. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and another baseball tee with black sleeves with '_Rogers' _at the back and his bag swung over his shoulder and his hair done a little more messily than yesterday to keep it looking casual with a bit of style.

As he approached the big grey building he noticed Bucky leaning on the wall on his phone, one leg up and Steve admired him as he walked towards him and had a smile already slapped on his face from Bucky's pure presence. Bucky looked up then and gave his big grin that showed off all his pointy white teeth and said "Steve! Been waiting for you buddy, didn't expect you so early but I'm glad you are because it means I don't have to stay here all morning" Bucky winked at him then and put his hand out towards Steve and Steve took it greatly and, as they both walked into the building, Bucky asked how his morning had been.

"Pretty boring I guess, my mum was too fussy and I burnt my eggs but other than that I just wanted to get here and start the day. What about you?" Steve smiled sweetly at Bucky and Bucky was staring in awe at him as though he had never seen someone so amazing in all his life and Steve just giggled because Bucky was so adorable and then he said "Bucky? How was your morning?"

Bucky spluttered then saying "sorry man, yeah my morning was weird I woke up and then I got here as though I teleported but I think it was just me. Have you ever felt like that Ste?"

"Yes I have actually, it's strange" Bucky squeezed his hand and then said, excitedly "oh yeah I spoke to tight suit and he said he would speak to you about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. with me since I thought you would be a perfect guy for the job 'cas you're so fit and all" Bucky winked again and Steve felt his cheeks warm up and he didn't really know what to say apart from "thanks, I'm surprised that's all you did if you know what I mean."

This made Bucky laugh and he said "hell dude I'm not that forward, apart from with you, but bisexuals are harder to seduce so you just gotta take your time and say the right things and soon enough they'll be begging to see your penis in their ass!" Bucky chuckled to himself "besides, I'd rather wait and see how we do before I try it with tight pants because I like you more."

"Well, thanks Bucky that's very polite of you" Steve giggled and Bucky messed up his hair and said "yes it is and for me you have to be pretty darn special to have me hold back on a man like tight pants."

Steve felt himself heat up again and then Bucky bent down a little and pecked him on the cheek then scurried off to greet a female teacher about the amazingness that is Jaffa Cakes and Soda and Steve just watched as he went on about the bubbles in the jam and how the biscuit literally dissolves in your mouth and almost makes a cum consistency which made the teacher have to double glance at him in shock and then Bucky played it off as a joke and she smiled politely and Bucky wandered into her lesson and that was that, Steve was on his own again and wasn't too sure where he was meant to be.

Bucky popped his head round the corner then, all smiles and said "Ste, you coming in? This is your lesson! You're stuck with yours truly all morning isn't that the most amazing thing that could happen to you?" Bucky brought his half smile into his big pointy teethed grin that made Steve melt and Steve nodded in excitement and hurried into the lesson.

Bucky pointed seductively at the seat next to him and Steve sat down clumsily, noticing that Bucky's arm was around the chair and Steve leaned back so that he could just feel Bucky's wrist on his shoulder and relaxed since this made him feel safe and secure and a little bit ready to flirt. Steve had never been any good at flirting but with Bucky he found that since Bucky wanted to flirt with him, Steve felt a little more confident in flirting back.

The female teacher was at her desk and two other students entered the room, Natasha being one of them and she winked at Steve and Bucky and made her way to the seat in front of them joined by a boy with very black hair with nothing done to it and he was wearing big square glasses which Bucky was chuckling at and said "hey lanky, didn't they have a smaller size?"

This made the boy slouch in his chair and mumble something that sounded like "shut up" but Steve couldn't tell. Natasha turned on him then and said "Bucky, don't be horrible. This is Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark the great engineer and you better show him some respect."

"Ooo an engineer, how scary, what's he gonna do? Make me an Engine Guy?" Bucky chuckled to himself again and Steve felt a little sorry for Tony and also a lot of respect since he knew Howard Stark and he was a good man so he felt like Tony would be too.

Tony turned around then and said "he could do exactly that, except I would finish it off and make sure you blast into space at a rate that would crush your skull into a million pieces before you even realise it so I would shut it if I were you."

"Dude, I'm sorry I was only kidding Jeez I have a lot of respect for your dad; he helped my dad out with getting into S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm sure this teacher knows him since this is all about getting into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wait, what?" Steve asked confused about what was going on and why so little people were in the room.

"Sorry Ste, I forgot to tell you; this is the lesson that teaches you how to become an…" Bucky placed his fist to his chest and said "…Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D" mimicking Natasha from yesterday and she glared at Bucky with a little smirk of amusement from realising how silly she had looked from doing that.

"Yes, Ste is it? This is the lesson that gets you all the details about being and Agent and what you will need to get far in the business. I'm Mary or Mrs Freedman to you and I will be the brains and knowledge to your training and Mr Heeles will be your physical trainer and by the end of the year you will take both physical and knowledgeable tests to then allow you to be able to pursue as an Agent if you do well." She nodded to the four of them and then began with a task to mark out the S.H.I.E.L.D whereabouts on the map, which Steve had no clue about, to see if they knew the general stuff that they would need to know in the test.

Bucky poked Steve and whispered "c'mon let's get out of here" and took Steve's hand and said "Miss, me and Steve need to go we've got some business elsewhere."

"I know exactly what business you're implying so sit back down right now"

"No Miss, it's not what you think… Steve needs me you see for special needs" Bucky let go of Steve's hand and pushed him out the door "see you round gorgeous, oh and you too Natasha" winking at both Natasha and Tony, Bucky rushed out of the classroom and grabbed Steve's hand on a sprint away from the classroom laughing his little face off. "Man that was brilliant"

"Bucky, was this some kind of joke or am I really expected to go to that lesson again?"

"Nah man that was just to see what it's like and its bullshit and my father will tell you that. You can't just teach S.H.I.E.L.D and that teacher was way up her own arse to know anything about it. C'mon lets go make out in the common room since everyone will be in lesson" Bucky chuckled again and Steve followed surprised by his bad man style and thought about what his mum would think if she knew he was skipping lesson to make out with a guy. Oh she wouldn't be pleased, but Steve didn't care one bit.

The common room door slid open and Bucky locked it from inside once Steve was in and checked around to see if anyone was about, he came back with both thumbs up and said "all clear" raising his eyebrow, mischievously, and took both of Steve's hands and guided him to the biggest sofa in the room. "This is going to be so much fun."

All Steve could do was nod and unbutton some of Bucky's buttons on his shirt clumsily but quickly and once Bucky ripped it off uncaring Steve could see all the toned areas and muscle his stomach possessed and was awed by his attractiveness, he looked amazing. Bucky lifted Steve's top stared in shock as Steve too had toned up recently at the gym and Bucky pressed his lips hard against Steve's stomach and made his way down to his pants, peeling them off in a slow motion. Steve kissed him on the head and brought his face towards him and kissed him on the lips, Bucky flung Steve onto the sofa and made his way on top kissing his face, neck, body and then Bucky flipped Steve around and now it was Steve's turn to kiss him in all the places. After all of that they kissed once more on the lips gently and lay there for a bit in silence holding one another.

It was Bucky who finally broke the silence when he whispered "you're so amazing Steve, I'm so happy I've gotten to know you this year."

"Same Bucky, you're awesome."

"Thankyou Steve, I like you a lot and I want to keep you forever."

"I wish I could do that, I wish we could just stop time for a bit and stay here for as long as we want without the stupid bell"

"Talking of which, it's going to go off in a bit… come on, let's get dressed and I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

_Thankyou so much for reading! Please make sure you remember to follow/review/favourite so I know you like it!_


	3. First Date

Chapter 3: First Date

* * *

_"You really have no idea to whom you speak, do you, mortal? I have watched you worms all this time—all of you scared and alone. On Midgard, you may play at being heroes, but here? You are less than nothing! Without Thor, who will save you now?"_

* * *

Steve and Bucky rushed out of the common room, half dressed, giggling and paced together holding hands before the bell rang and were bombarded with half witted teenagers rushing to their next lesson. Bucky dragged Steve along talking about how awesome it would be to stick his dick in a shaken up bottle of coke, he thought it would be like experiencing cum inside your vagina after a penis does it's thing and Steve shook his head while laughing at Bucky's unique imagination. As they approached the main door Bucky went soldier mode and said "right Ste, we have two options: one possible and one slightly impossible but both possible if you do that half grin of yours because that makes people melt you know?"

"Bucky, is there ever going to be a plan where you don't throw in my looks?"

"Of course not, you're too pretty" he grinned at Steve and Steve felt himself go red, Bucky continued "now here is what we're going to do, you're going to go up to Lindsey Skirt Too Short for her None Existent Ass and do your thing while I go to Jonathan Too Bi To Even Deny and do my thing, got it?"

"Sure Bucky, although one question"

"Go on?"

"Why do you get the guy?"

"Because you've already got your own tall dark and handsome fella, trust me Lindsey's easy to distract and once we have their attention teachers won't bother wondering what we're doing since those idiots are more popular than if Barak Obama was on YouTube"

"Not quite as popular, since if the President of the United States was on YouTube, it would be pretty known about."

"You know what I mean, don't give me your smart ass pout otherwise I will kiss you with anger and Lindsey will no longer want your attention"

Steve sighed and Bucky winked at him and then gave the signal to go and Steve approached Lindsey, slightly nervous in the sense that Steve had never flirted with a girl and wasn't sure if he was meant to stand a certain way to make sure she didn't read the big letters of GAY across his face and wasn't sure if it mattered how he stood: even so he stood one shoulder on the wall with one leg crossed around the other and began with the classic "how you doin'?" he nicked from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

Lindsey turned around and stared at Steve as though it was the weirdest situation to ever happen, ever and said "yes, what?"

"I was just walking to my lesson and saw your… your… your…"

"My what?"

Yes what? Steve was asking himself "Your… err glowing hair brighter than the sun and thought that maybe we could get to know one another" bro, really, you're trying not to be gay.

"Whatever, I'm late so can you like… you know piss off and stop being weird? I don't even know you"

"I bet you would like to though, huh? Sexually" Steve began to creep himself out, who says that to someone… idiot.

"Well aren't you a cutie, thinking you can approach a girl on your own and be so forward. I like that in a man, although I'm also sort of weirded out, never the less why not? Dinner tomorrow, Nandos?"

Steve was stunned, she was actually buying this? Was she really so stupid to want to go out with someone who uses TV Show lines as a way to flirt? Steve just said "I would, but I'm busy tomorrow so maybe another time pretty thing?"

"Whatever" then Lindsey left.

Steve looked over at Bucky and Bucky couldn't keep a straight face at Steve's attempt to flirt and said "Steve, you adorable little idiot! You really are gay aren't you?" He took his hand and rushed out of the main building before any staff appeared and said "so Nandos, pretty thing?" mimicking Steve and Steve said "was I really that bad?"

"You were adorably terrible and now I'm going to treat your cute ass to some chicken at Nandos because I feel like this will bring out a beautiful relationship between us ok?"

"Okay."

"Dude, I'm tearing up… don't Augustus Walters me man"

"What?"

"You haven't read or seen The Fault in Our Stars?"

"And you have?"

"Have you ever seen a gayer title?"

"Not really"

"Then of course I've seen it!" Steve laughed and Bucky gave his big teethy grin he gives only to Steve or if he's extremely happy.

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand and brought him onto the train into town and Steve was faced with his worst nightmare: cramped spaces. Sure, Steve coped in college because everyone was constantly moving around but once they stood still Steve always wanted to throw up. This train was very full, he wanted to cry at the sight of no chairs available but embraced himself because he wanted Bucky to like him and he didn't want to seem like that idiot scared of trains. Bucky brought him to a pole and Steve held on tightly; feeling other peoples thighs, hips, butt cheeks and whatever else against him but just focussed on Bucky's beautiful face. He'd never quite seen how beautiful Bucky was: his dark green eyes moving around the carriage, his dark, bold eyebrows that could both say 'hey' and 'no' and his light pink lips slightly moist from there last kiss contrasting his smooth pale face that was finished off with his black, swishy hair that Steve had noticed it had been rearranged more than 10 times today already into a messy quiff.

If Steve just focussed on Bucky, things might be ok… until there was a massive jolt and the whole carriage full of people was thrown backwards into one another and Bucky held on tightly to Steve who was whipped backwards into Bucky's crotch. Bucky would have probably laughed if he hadn't have been knocked out and bleeding on the ground and Steve began to panic as still people were being thrown all over the place, including him. What on earth was going on?

Steve held onto the chair leg and Bucky and just prayed that whatever was happening to this train would stop soon. He felt himself begin to throw up as more people piled on top of both him and Bucky and Steve just kept yelling at Bucky to wake up and be ok but still Bucky wouldn't move. Urghh, he should have never let Bucky bring him out of college, should never have gotten onto this train, should never have gotten with Bucky because then Bucky would be ok and Steve would be ok and no one would be throwing there hairy ass face into his neck every two seconds, seriously dude don't you shave like ever? Never mind, all that matters is that Bucky is ok and Bucky wakes up soon… if only Steve could reach into his back pocket and call somebody…

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH - the noise was agonisingly painful and everyone screamed to there knees, almost bowing down to someone.

What the hell…? "ALL RISE RIGHT NOW" the voice boomed across the carriage and made Steve shiver from fear and everyone began to command to this deeply manipulative voice and rose to their feet.

Steve didn't want to rise, he wanted to keep an eye on Bucky and make sure the bleeding was prevented by his T-shirt, but that voice brought an almost magic chill to obey and Steve had no option but to stand and make sure he had an eye over Bucky and make sure he was ok.

"Bucky Barnes, where are you?" the voice spoke from what seemed right next to Steve and suddenly Steve saw him, a tall man in a green suit and a staff that had a glowing gem on top which sent a tingly vibe through Steve's stomach and Steve began to feel ill again. How was he going to help Bucky without Bucky being revealed? Did Bucky know this man? Was this man the reason why Bucky brought Steve and left college? Had Bucky's fall been intentional?

"If you're hiding Bucky from me, no one on this train survives!"

Yeah, maybe this guy was bad… Steve couldn't risk the whole train but he couldn't risk Bucky either, what to do, what to do…

"I have Bucky, sir, but he is injured and I demand that if you are to take him… that you take me too." Steve spoke, surprised at his sudden bravery.

"And why would I want you?"

"I am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I have had all the necessary training and I could help you" what on earth was Steve doing, this was a complete lie and if this man found out that… it was a risk Steve took and Steve didn't know if he was saying the right things but he prayed this man knew was S.H.I.E.L.D was.

"Two agents in one day, fine you may join me along with Bucky but you must do as I say and you must now bring Bucky with you to me so I know you are worth my time"

"I will only do so if you tell me who you are?"

"If you were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D you would know exactly who I am, never the less I am Loki of Asguard and I am here to collect Bucky Barnes. Now bring him to me!"

"My name is Steve Rogers, or Captain America to you, and I need your word that you will take both me and Bucky before I bring him to you" where the hell did Captain America come from, what was Steve doing?

"Captain America, now I've never heard of you but I suppose if you have an Agent name I can't argue with it. Come here, I'm growing impatient and I give you my word Captain that I will take both you and Bucky. Bring him before I kill everybody on this train."

Steve picked up Bucky in both arms and walked through the sobbing crowd of people towards the man in the green armour and the man smiled down at them both and then said "now aren't you a pretty thing? Take my staff"

"What about the train?"

"No one will remember anything, they will be fine. Now take my staff" He glared at Steve and Steve took the staff and all the nerves in his body empty as he was spun at a guess of 10,000 mph, maybe more and landed in a big metal object… and no Bucky. Where was he, why was there water being poured into the holes and where was Loki? Steve screamed and shouted as the water poured inside and began to search for a way out, if there was one. No doors, more water... Steve was trapped: Loki had lied. How on earth was he going to get out?

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading! Please be sure to favourite/follow/review so I know you like it and I know it's worth continuing. More to come soon, hope you have a nice end to your summer!**


	4. Hope

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you thought in the reviews! If you want to be updated on when I upload a new chapter, be sure to follow this story to be notified when it happens! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Hope

As Steve awoke to a now calm atmosphere, soaking from the sea water, he attempted to move upwards being careful not to make the crate begin to jolt again and knock him out like it did last time. He tried to focus on his surroundings but it was pitch black and all he could hear was the seagulls and waves moving about outside. He rubbed his head and felt a cracking scab on his forehead and he felt a pain in the side of his ribs but other than that he seemed ok, apart from the fact he was alone and stranded in a crate transported by an alien man away from his normal calm home and away from Bucky. Bucky… what on earth was he going to do about that? Was Loki going to come back for him? Steve felt sick to his stomach even thinking about what that monster would have wanted to do with Bucky and why he would even want Bucky in the first place. Bucky was just a college student like him… or was he?

Steve began to question how much he actually knew about Bucky and other than the fact that they went to the same college and that his father was part of S.H.I.E.L.D there was literally nothing else he could think of. Maybe it was to do with his dad, maybe his dad had enemies and Bucky was being used against him… Steve shook his head at the ridiculousness of his imagination, but could it really be so stupid to think that after what he had just witnessed? Still sat down Steve felt around his pockets and brought out what is now a dripping plastic what was iPhone, wonderful. Steve wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or not and he prayed he would wake up any minute to his mum shouting "Stevey" from downstairs for some toast and jam, oh what Steve would do right now for some toast and jam.

As another wave crashed into the side of the crate, he heard a muffled groan from across the room… well that's what it sounded like, although it could be him making the noise because he wasn't sure of his senses anymore. He didn't even feel alive. There it is again, the groan. Steve called out and heard another low groan from across the room, could it be Bucky here with him in the same torture as Loki wanted them, could this be where Loki put them both? Steve prayed with all his heart that it was him so said his name in the loudest whisper he could produce.

Silence, the person didn't recognise the name; it wasn't Bucky. Steve groaned in despair at the thought of him and Bucky apart and worse of all he wasn't sure if this person was a threat or not and what they would be doing here. He heard the person shuffling, shuffling towards him and Steve spoke, louder this time, demanding him to say who he is.

When he spoke, he spoke with a croaky voice as though he had been in this crate for 20 years and said "p..p..please, don't shout at me I..I… am just back to n..n..normal and don't want t..to lose control ag..g..ain" What did he mean again? Steve became puzzled and asked him who he is and what he meant by losing control. "Didn't you see me? When you were plonked here? This place had been still for almost 2 days after I got here and then when you arrived it began again and I nearly killed you I didn't mean to sir please believe that"

Steve became silent, what could he say to this man? Was he an alien too? Steve's questions just kept piling up and up to a point where he couldn't even ask them he was too confused to even start, thankfully the man continued. "My name is Bruce Banner and I'm a threat to human kind so S.H.I.E.L.D kept me hidden in a crate until Loki thought it would be funny to chuck it into the ocean. S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been able to track me down since and I thought you may be help when you arrived but then the crate began to rock and I tried so hard not to kill you I really did and I'm sorry for your broken ribs and then you were out cold and I must have gotten back to normal just before you awoke. So sir, are you here to help? Are you from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Steve sighed, feeling guilty that he was no more help to him here or not and said "no Bruce, I'm sorry. Loki tricked me and stranded me here and took my boyfr… my friend and I don't know what he is going to do to him and I am so scared I don't even know how long I'm expected to stay here and I really don't want to be here being useless and my friend is in trouble and…" Steve felt tears fall off his face as he began to cry the most terrible cry he thinks he has ever had and Bruce shuffled closer and hugged him tightly trying to comfort him by saying that they will find a way even though both him and Steve know it would be nearly impossible to even attempt to escape this trap.

"I just… I just… I just… want some toast and jam and for my… my… mum to give me mummy cuddles and to just see that amazing pointy toothed grin of Bucky's and to just… to just… go on the date I was supposed to go on and… and… and… I'm so sorry I'm such a mess." Steve whimpered into Bruce's arms for what seemed like days which finally ended with him falling asleep in his arms, all dry face and saw eyes from crying so hard.

When Steve next awoke he saw the crate was lit and he could see what it looked like, Bruce was stood by a table playing about with tools and Steve sat in awe at the amazingness of light and felt himself begin to smile at the fricking sight of well… sight! If Bruce could turn on a light, what else was he capable of? Steve asked him how he did it and Bruce explained that he was always into science and just played about with the wires a bit and there you go he did it. When Steve carefully crawled over to the desk Bruce was at, being wary of his ribs, he saw that Bruce was drawing something… it was an escape: it was hope.

"Have you found a way out?" Steve asked, hopefully.

"I think so, you see the one flaw within this crate is that it's only meant to withhold the strong and the beast that I become but it cannot withhold the weak and the not so beast, like yourself."

"When you say beast, what exactly do you mean? You don't look like a beast?"

"As I said, I liked science and I played about a bit. Believe me, you don't want to know what I meant by 'beast'"

"Okay, but if you go from normal to beast then surely this crate would hold both?"

"You would think, however trying to get out would frustrate anyone, especially me and when I'm frustrated it isn't pretty and so then I become beast and the whole trying to escape fails again whereas you don't have that flaw so you can work your magic."

"What do you need me to do?" Steve was so ready to do anything, broken ribs or not he would try anything to get out, any glimmer of hope to ever see Bucky was the most important so anything is possible.

_Me and my cliffhangers eh, haha hope you enjoyed! Thankyou again for reading. _


	5. Existential Crisis

Chapter 5: Existential Crisis

_Those special memories of you,_

_will always bring a smile,_

_if only I could have you back_

_for just a little while_

_then we could sit and talk again_

_just like we used to do_

_you always meant so very much_

_and always will do too_

_the fact that you're no longer here_

_will always cause me pain_

_but you're forever in my heart_

_until the end of the line_

Bucky awoke in pure darkness, he questioned whether this was a good thing or a bad thing or whether this was even real. He couldn't remember what happened after the train jolted him back and wasn't sure where he was, if he even was anywhere or if he had even made it out alive. Was he dead? He probably isn't dead, well he hoped he wasn't… he just wished he could see where he was. What about Steve? Had he made it out alive? The thought of this sent shivers down his spine and Bucky began to panic, what if Steve hadn't made it out alive..? He prayed that Steve's pretty face got him out of the situation and that he was able to somehow escape unharmed, but Bucky feared the worse. Steve wasn't that tactful, he may be pretty but he didn't have a lot of common knowledge about SHIELD. Maybe Bucky shouldn't have brought him out of a lesson that could have saved him…

How could Bucky have been so reckless; bringing Steve out with him in the open away from the protection of college and teachers? Of course, Bucky hated college and wished he didn't have to go through with it but Steve made it better and now Steve wasn't here and it was his fault. Still Bucky was in darkness and still Bucky questioned his existence and whether this is what death does to you when you finally leave you're pathetic life, maybe you're just stuck with your own thoughts and you have nothing else to do but to think. He couldn't even tell if he was a body moving, wasn't sure if this was his mind playing tricks. He couldn't tell if he had moved his hand toward his face, whether he felt pain in his ribs or whether the wet substance on his head was even real – was any of this real, did any of this even happen? Is he even real? Okay stop it Bucky you're being stupid.

What had happened after he was blacked out? Was he still blacked out? Who or what had caused the train to crash? What if it was someone within SHIELD going out to get him for ditching college or what if it wasn't? Ugh, Bucky couldn't even think straight anymore. He laughed a little to himself at the idea of thinking straight… that's a pun within itself. At least he thought he had laughed or whether it was just his mind laughing, was he just a conscience?

A jolt of some form of handle made a noise then, or he thought it did and before Bucky could even think he was suddenly blinded by a gust of light entering his cornea and he yelped with fear and then adjusted his eyesight to see that he was in a small room with one desk and a man was above him wearing a mask. Maybe he would have been better off dead. The man didn't look like he was about to offer Bucky a cup of tea and he forcibly lifted Bucky by his arm and dragged him out, despite the attempts of fighting back, he was much stronger and brought him into a new room on his knees and kept a staff on his shoulder to make sure he kept this position – as though he had to kneel towards somebody. Bucky knew now that he was still a body and that everything he was feeling was real and he decided this was worse than if it weren't.

Bucky moved his eyes upwards and saw a man in a green cloak and a long staff, probably to make out that at least one of his staffs were large, with a big blue glowing gem on-top and was sat on a throne covered in green gems and was holding a round object in his other hand. Bucky kept silent, he didn't know whether this man was even human. The room was massive, mostly covered in gold and green patterns and gems and spoke envy out towards Bucky as though it was made to make anyone feel envious of something or someone and suggested that the man Bucky was about to talk to wasn't going to give him any form of warm welcome. The man spoke then; his voice had a very manipulative and weirdly commanding tone to it and sent almost a reflex within Bucky to listen and to do as it says. This wasn't within Bucky's DNA to listen to people, he didn't take orders from _anybody_ but suddenly this aspect of him was changed just by hearing this man's voice.

He said "Bucky Barnes, what an honour to finally have you with me. I must say you were hard to get hold of as your friend kept a very tight grip over you. I can't help but envy his caring nature towards you. It's a shame he tried to be too clever about the situation, made out that he was an agent too. Of course, I could have killed him but I thought he deserved a more… let's say… _permanent_ torture."

"What have you done with Steve?" Bucky felt panicked, why had Steve been a babe and fought for his life. Why did he choose that moment to be a hero, a sweet assed hero?

"Steve? Is that what you call him? He claimed to be some form of Captain and a very stupid one at that. He didn't even know who I was, if he were some form of special agent from SHIELD he would have known better. I wouldn't worry, he's perfectly alive… but for how long who can say? I left him with one of my good friends' who has a few, how should I put it? Anger issues?"

"Where is he? What have you done?!" Bucky felt the rage boil up inside him mixed with too many emotions to even know what he was going to do with himself. He wanted to scream, cry and laugh all at once at this whole situation.

The man presented a big white glowing grin down at Bucky, enjoying his pain and giggled to him, then said "as I said, he's with a friend of mine. I haven't done anything; he did it to himself by trying to protect _you_. Maybe you should be a little meaner to your friends and then maybe they wouldn't end up in such a situation." He kept grinning mischievously down at Bucky and Bucky glared back, trying not to cry.

Bucky was silent, he didn't know what to do and all he could think about was Steve in a life threatening situation. What was Bucky going to do? He needed Steve back; he also needed to kill this person who put Steve in this position – but not yet. What did this man want with Bucky? Why did he know who he was and Bucky was none the wiser about him? So many goddamn questions, so little answers – Bucky hated it.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? I'll do anything you want, just let my friend go… please."

The man seemed to consider this, but not for long "oh how sweet, you care for him don't you? I would love to let him go but I'm afraid that's quite impossible."

"Why?"

"Oh you see, you can put whoever you want within this particular torture but you can never take them out. That's the issue and that's why it's so convenient to hold my friend and now it holds yours. Is your friend clever? Probably not as clever as my friend, unfortunately this means that your friend hasn't got a lot of luck, I'm so sorry." He didn't look at all sorry, he still had that ridiculous grin slapped on his face, ugh what Bucky would do to slap him – and not in a kinky way either. Although, maybe to freak him out he would put a bit of kink into it but he didn't know if he was into that and his gaydar wasn't exactly ringing with assurance.

"You're not sorry, not even at all. Not even a little bit. If you were you wouldn't have put him there in the first place. You're evil and obviously anything I do for you won't help my friend at all so how are you going to make me do anything without killing me? Unless you release my friend, I'm never going to do as you ask. Now, tell me who you are!" Bucky felt tears begin to boil in his eyes, but he didn't want to let himself look weak even though he wasn't exactly looking strong.

The man laughed out loud then and smirked to himself whilst keeping eye contact with Bucky "such bravery… I like that in a person but your words mean nothing. You will do as I ask and if you do not any memory or knowledge of your friend will slowly be taken away from you. So you either do as I ask and know who your friend is, or you don't and you forget he even was your friend." He stood up then and grinned patronisingly down at Bucky, "I am Loki of Asguard and you, Bucky Barnes, are going to do as I say or you are going to lose… _everything_."


End file.
